harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Inverarity
Colossus Thank You for your contributions to the Colossus Series Article's. Are you part of the Colossus Editing Team?... Ah I see that you aren't. well no matter, would like me to add your name to the team so we can better coordinate edits? SilverSword 23:24, 24 February 2009 (UTC) No thanks, I haven't actually read the stories. I just do administrative stuff and organization for whatever articles that need it. --Inverarity 01:27, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Hiiya I started a page called Connor Lovegood and I was wondering if you could fix it. All the stuff I wrote thats in the blue boxes is supposed to be under the pic as character info. I dont know how to fix it. Thanks, Conaboy2 :) You want to use a template. Follow the directions for the infobox to put one on your character's page. ' Inverarity 21:27, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing that page. Bye, Conaboy2 Link Thanks for answering my question! - [[User:Darth Craetor||'Darth Craetor]] (talk) ( ) 03:01, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Featured Articles Why don't you guys have a Featured Article option with 2,088+ articles? - [[User:Darth Craetor||'Darth Craetor']] (talk) ( ) 03:23, 19 August 2009 (UTC) We'd need someone to do the work of choosing featured articles. :) Vandalism Yo. I was the one who edited the realy shitty stuff to one of your pages. Sorry about that. I was coming off a bad moment and I decided to lash out against some random person on the internet, because of the fact I heavily disliked your fics. I apologise for my behavior. Protection Thanks for protecting my page. IPs are idiots, aren't they? XD Kougermasters 01:55, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Source? I've seen a lot of fanon being links to fanfiction.net. I was wondering if we can write our stories on the wiki, or we have to do it on an outside source.-- 15:28, December 21, 2009 (UTC) You can post your stories here, but not many people are likely to read them. I'd recommend you post them at fanfiction.net or some other archive, and then link to them from here. Inverarity 04:11, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Inverarity, thank you for everything you have done to build this wiki! All of your hard work has helped to build the wiki into a great site! Ajrand (Signal) 17:39, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Do you have any recommendations for new administrators? Ajrand (Signal) 17:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes: User:Tonyfuchs1019 Quicksilver Quill Awards Did you know when will be the next Quicksilver Quill Awards?--Salada22 Not really. You'd have to ask the admins at MNFF. Inverarity 16:32, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok. And, I have another question. I can post my fanfic here, with the complete chapters and everything?--Salada22 You can, but I don't think very many people will read it. You'd be better off posting it at fanfiction.net. Inverarity 17:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks for your help! =) You can see the page of my fanfic and say if you think interesting? Please tell the truth. The page. --Salada22 17:36, January 10, 2011 (UTC) TO INVERARITY! IMPORTANT! You know like the Albus Potter and Alexandra Quick series templates? How do you make templates like that? please answer :( :) thanks for reading, Donut4 : :Go here: :http://templates.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Templates : :Inverarity 21:02, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Answer Where is the Create an account or something button on Schnoogle The Hufflepuff Seeker 00:10, February 22, 2011 (UTC) You mean on FictionAlley? A FictionAlley account lets you post to Schnoogle and the other sites owned by FA. Do you need copyright to post Harry Potter stories on FictionAlley The Hufflepuff Seeker 13:40, February 22, 2011 (UTC) The copyright status of fan fiction is a bit of a legal gray area, but it's generally assumed that any fan fiction you post is using the original author's copyright. If you mean, can you only post stories that you wrote yourself to FictionAlley, the answer is yes. Inverarity 3 things, 1. My Bovius School of the Wizarding World was not copying off your Bovis spell that I just found out about (I know you knew, I think) 2. Thanks for putting the guarded template on my To Be Continued Article. You're allowed to edit them cause your an admin 3. Mind if on my profile I make a friends list and put you on, cause I really want a shortcut to your profile and I think you trust me. If you don't it's ok. But NO! I will never break wiki rules. Rules are to be followed forever and for life. The 3 F's Followed Forever For Life; answer all these questions (not to boss you around) Actually, the Bovis article isn't mine. Sure, you can add a link to me on your friends list. Inverarity riley roaster Inverarity. You know my Bovius School of the Wizarding World Article, I'm making a category for some lessons, teachers, and locations!!! I'm making the story of Riley Roaster on Microsoft Word so don't expect me to be just making these all up straight away. The Hufflepuff Seeker 18:00, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Another thing Inverarity needs to read cause it's IMPORTANT Do you want me to send you a copy of a chapter of my Riley Roaster series. If you do then please answer this Q: Which chapter would you like, one two or three? change of mind, would it be a good idea to make a Riley Roaster Wiki. Or will I have to publish it online to do that? Can I just do it now and tell the world everything. And when I do make it Inverarity can you please join it :) The Hufflepuff Seeker 21:34, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Gryffindor Character Infobox I cannot find the Gryffindor infobox, the one I did find doesn't seem to work. - --BoRadiant 22:31, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Use the character infobox. I don't know if there are house-specific infoboxes. User:Inverarity 22:39, July 3, 2011 (UTC) There was one for Slytherin, used it myself, the Gryffindor one seems to either not work or was abandoned before being completed. - BoRadiant 22:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) how do you put a pic in a template i did it and all that happened was it said the name Other Infoboxes I am copying over a number of Infoboxes from the Harry Potter Wiki, I was wondering if you would twique and perfect them since the transportation of them seemed to alter them, the links are: *http://harrypotterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Dark_wizard_individual_infobox *http://harrypotterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Death_Eater_individual_infobox - could you also delete the non-Template version? *http://harrypotterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Individual_infobox *http://harrypotterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Vampire_individual_infobox *http://harrypotterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Wizard_individual_infobox *http://harrypotterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Order_of_the_Phoenix_individual_infobox I'm not sure what you want me to do to tweak them. You can edit them yourself -- we don't really have a standard infobox style here. Inverarity I have no affinity for Infobox creation/modification, I'm crap with the codes. Also most of the Infoboxes on here are inadequate. The Character and Wand for example. Also, a new one: *http://harrypotterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Object_infobox Look on this page and tell me the bloody Infobox is correct, http://harrypotterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Elis_Ambrose_%28Revolution_Series%29, because it isn't. A Wiki without Infoboxes, accurate and good looking Infoboxes, is less than effective. As an Administrator, isn't it your job to promote competence in the Wiki, to make it as successful as possible? The original Infoboxes I intended to use, e.g. the Character Infobox - http://harrypotterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Character_infobox, is redundant as a Infobox fits a picture between the two opposing side walls of the Infobox with is obviously what these Infoboxes don't do. My thoughts are to instead use the Infoboxes garnered from the Harry Potter Wiki however I cannot calibrate them and you seem completily uninterested in doing that duty as an Administrator. - --BoRadiant 17:45, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'll get right on editing infoboxes to your demanding specifications because that's my "job" as an Administrator. Or you could learn the horribly complex and difficult (not) code and tweak them yourself. This is a community Wiki. It's only as good as its contributors. I occasionally fix some things and try to whack the occasional trolls and vandals, but this is a volunteer thing I do in my spare time. Providing custom content to order is not my job, unless you're offering to pay me for it. Inverarity 17:58, August 7, 2011 (UTC) You in comparison to me are a Rookie at Admin privileges, I have been an Admin for 10 Years, I know the rule book like I know my own arm. Since becoming an Admin you chose to work, not to be paid for it, to make sure that the Wiki you are Admin on reaches the maximum amount of standards and to aid the Writers when they ask. Complaining isn't part of the job description, an Admin that does not want to do that or only cares about themselves, shouldn't be an Admin at all. - --BoRadiant 18:06, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Found you Finally I found an admin. Nice to meet you I've been looking for some help for a while now.--Bourgeois Shangri-la 22:29, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi there. What can I do for you? I have to warn you, I don't do much active editing nowadays -- not enough time. Mostly I just try to fix vandalism and block trolls. Inverarity Well that might be the problem. I don't like the fact that theirs no active admin from day to day. I can see you've already chatted with the cheeriest of our editors, their should be someone more...active to keep the more crazy editors under control. as well as over see the wiki--Bourgeois Shangri-la 22:42, August 15, 2011 (UTC) What exactly would you like me to do? For the most part, the policy here has always been that it's up to the users to edit their pages. I do clean up now and then and did a lot of organization and creation of templates and infoboxes early on, but I just don't have the time to be a full-time content editor. If you prove yourself to be active and reliable, you can probably be made a mod yourself, though I don't have the necessary admin powers to make you one. User:Inverarity Well i spoke with someone from wiki staff lately and he mentioned something about you applying for a bureaucratic position. And giving right to those you see fit.--Bourgeois Shangri-la 22:52, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Who specifically did you speak to? To be honest, I think I am the only admin who still keeps an eye on this wiki at all, and I'd be happy to appoint more mods, but I don't know what the process is for me to become an Admin. I'm not the owner of the Wiki, and I think the owner has to do that. Also, you still haven't told me what you'd like the mods to be doing. You don't need mod powers to do organizing, creation of templates, adding categories, etc. Mostly the only additional powers mods have is locking pages to prevent vandalism and banning users. User:Inverarity His name was...Randomtime? yeah, anyway hes a member of this wiki staff anti-vandalism task force. I had him summoned when i had a friend of mine start blanking my pages in an attempt to draw out admins and wiki staff who were connected to harry potter fanon (sense I didn't know how to find them). He was blocked but it worked and I was able to talk to Randomtime here, User_talk: Sulfur --Bourgeois Shangri-la 23:20, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Crunching Numbers Also as Editor to Admin. I would like to know what you think of my articles, if you'd like of course.--Bourgeois Shangri-la 23:37, August 16, 2011 (UTC) P.S- I am Talking to Inverarity, I dont want anyone else's opinion. Well, I am not familiar with the stories you are writing articles for. Have you actually written them? A lot of it looks like video game-inspired fiction, and I don't quite understand why you're using all those Justin Bieber photos. But as I said, mods don't really do content editing, unless it's obviously not HP-related. User:Inverarity I havent written a single story nor do i intend to. What i've seen tons of it that people leave it all up to the stories and let the pages fall by the way side. I make my characters here, and if you noticed I use three pictures for all of my characters, I used Justin Bieber for one of my characters cause....well he's awesome. But I'm creating characters absent of stories, giving them a life here on this wiki, not in some fan fiction.--Bourgeois Shangri-la 00:49, August 17, 2011 (UTC) and how is it Video game-esque? Not mad just wanna know.--Bourgeois Shangri-la 01:06, August 17, 2011 (UTC) 4~ Every time I do the 4~ think, it gives my really name and not my user name. Can you help?User:AH2000 23:55, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Please Please I need you to help with the Lyria Tomkins article What do you need? User:Inverarity (talk) 12:39, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Is it fine if I upload a picture of a celebrity that I edited? If you have the rights to that image. User:Inverarity (talk) 02:57, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Hello! I'd like to thank you for the welcome! I want to be here as often as possible, so I hope to see you around! Thanks again! - Darathy (talk) 20:41, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! I'll be sure to keep in touch if needed. PresidentHoneybell (talk) 05:57, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Deleting content Hi, can you please delete all of my content I have added to this wiki (e.g. articles, pictures). Thanks MEGAKID III (talk) 15:24, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Could you do me a favour? The "Phoebe Blackheart (DLD)" page keeps being vandalised by someone who is not the writer of the Fanfiction - as I am friends with her - so could you please lock the pages so only registered users can edit them? HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 23:49, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Done. Inverarity (talk) Oh, thanks! Would it be possible for you to block the vandal - this person: http://harrypotterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.68.113.150 - too? HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 00:27, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I wanted to apologize if I blocked you. I have taken steps to unblock you. Again, I'm sorry. (~~SoundersSecretKeeper~~) Infobox Do you know how to edit the Infoboxes? Many, including the Dark Wizard infobox one, are poorly edited. - Blaid 23:13, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hi! I'm Pinguinus, a Harry Potter fan and experienced Wikian in general. Recently I've stumbled across this wiki once again, feeling enthusiastic about becoming an active user and interacting with the community. A small point I'd like to make, however, is that the wiki remains developmentally unsophisticated compared to other fanon wikis of the same caliber. Finn Tracy and I have some experience in developing wikis, and would like to help this wiki reach its true potential! Points on our agenda include: * Creating a new navigation bar to help new users find their way around. * Designing a custom theme with a Harry Potter-feel to it. * Adding newer Wikia features such as Chat and Forums. * And last but not least, fostering an active and cooperative community! We have big ideas for this wiki, but we need the help of administrators and bureaucrats to accomplish them. We are sending this message to the entire HP Fanon staff in the hope of drawing established members into a serious discussion of wiki development. A friendly helper, --''Pinguinus impennis'' 14:53, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Pinguinus, I am only semi-active here now, but I'd be happy to see the wiki get a face-lift. What exactly do you need? Inverarity :I have already filled out the code for a new wiki navigation bar here. If you replace the content on this page with the source code supplied there, it will create a customize navbar to help guide users across the wiki. :We would be enormously pleased to help institute a new theme for the wiki. Perhaps we could create a special "test wiki", where we can demonstrate possible themes and customizations you could add? :We would strongly recommend activating two specific here: Chat and the new Forum. They do wonders to increase communication and cooperation on a wiki! :Thanks for the help! We look forward to helping the wiki any way we can! : Pinguinus impennis 23:00, June 14, 2014 (UTC) : Hello I'm new ^.^ I'm having ttrouble adding a picture to my info box. can you add it for me? Re-Piranhas issue. Hey, someone was confused about the Re-piranhas, would it be ok to put on clarification that they chew things onto rather than off of things in order to prevent further confusion? At present the single line seems to have rendered one person uncertain and I feel like elaboration could prevent that. Thank you! Estrildis (talk) 03:51, November 16, 2016 (UTC)